


Doctor Wayhaught

by idk_books



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: #WayHaught, Breakfast in Bed, Day Off, Doctor Who References, F/F, Interrupted, snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idk_books/pseuds/idk_books
Summary: Nicole has big plans for her day off but Waverly had other ideas: it's time to introduce her girlfriend to her other love.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Kudos: 52





	Doctor Wayhaught

**Author's Note:**

> This is fluffy nonsense of a head canon I had a few weeks ago. It takes place sometime before season four :)

For Nicole Haught, a day-off was a rarity. The lack of funding at the Sheriff’s department and her almost obsessive work ethic meant that days when she wasn’t there were few and far between. Consequently, she’d been anticipating this day for forever and had planned her time down to the minute. She knew she would struggle with too much inactivity so she had a schedule full of her favourite things: a hike with Waverly followed by a picnic and a night-in re-watching _Golden Girls_ and dominating with her knowledge of trivia. Waverly being free at the same time as her was something to be celebrated in itself and she’d allowed for the possibility that the hike might be replaced by an… alternative physical activity. These were all thoughts she entertained with her eyes closed, still half asleep and happily swaddled in the warmth of their bed. As she gradually eased herself into being properly awake, she reached across for the bundle of blankets next to her. The bundle was disappointingly - and mysteriously - empty so she flipped back onto her back and began contemplating heading downstairs for breakfast and coffee. And hopefully Waverly. The thought of being able to take her time over breakfast, instead of scalding her tongue and throat in a bid to not be late, was exciting enough a prospect to get her out of bed. That and she missed her good morning kiss from her girlfriend. She checked the floor by the bed for her slippers and prepared to swing her legs and feet out to meet them but she was interrupted by the door gently being pushed open.

“Knock, knock,” Waverly said as she peeked around the door frame, “I thought I’d bring you breakfast in bed on your day off.”

“Awww, baby. That’s so sweet!” Nicole said and acknowledged with surprise, the relief that flooded her at seeing her girlfriend safe and well. She sat up and propped herself up with the mountain of pillows and blankets, “You didn’t need to knock though, it is your room.”

“Oh, you know,” Waverly said as she brought the tray to Nicole, “I wanted to do this properly. You know, really celebrate your day off and our day together, ” She set the tray on Nicole’s lap and Nicole looked down in awe at the scrambled tofu with avocado on rye and a cafetiere all offset by a mason jar filled with wild flowers.

Nicole took in the insta-worthy display before her, “This is a hipster’s dream!” She stretched up to kiss her, “I love it.”

“You’re welcome,” Waverly grinned and hopped into bed beside her, “So what do we have planned for this unprecedented day off?”

“You know, I was thinking of spending the first part of the day in bed,” Nicole said, grinning suggestively.

“Oh were you?” Waverly said, pulling Nicole in for a kiss which was only interrupted when the tray tilted dramatically and threatened to pour coffee over both of them.

Nicole caught the tray before it could cause any damage, “Maybe we should put a pin in this until I’ve eaten?”

“Yeah. You’ll probably need the energy,” Waverly said coyly, “so are you going to spend the whole day in bed?”

“Oh no! I was hoping you might be persuaded to come on a hike… with a picnic,” she suggested tentatively.

“I’d be be happy to consider a day in the outdoors.”

“Oh good!” Nicole said, “although if you said no, I did have another idea for us to get a workout in…”

“Well seeing as we are free at the same time, I did have an idea of what we could do today…”

“Oh yeah?” Nicole shuffled closer to Waverly and attempted to reinstate her arm around her waist.

“Well. I thought today might be a good idea to finally introduce you to one of my favourite things,” Waverly said hopefully.

Nicole’s face dropped, “Oh baby,” she said, “I know you’re desperate for me to try it and I’ve said no a bunch of times but I don’t get much time off. I really want to make the most of, you know, having time for me. But with you there, of course.”

“Please… You can just try it…” Waverly said, almost pleadingly, “see how you like it?”

Nicole spoke hesitantly, “And we can stop if, you know, I’m not a fan.”

“Always! And we can go on that hike or whatever,” and with a squeal of excitement, she bounded off the bed. Nicole sat back up in bed and straightened the tray feeling worried that her day off was about to be ruined. She’d just about managed to swallow her first mouthful of tofu when Waverly reappeared clutching her Macbook and a DVD box-set.

“Are we not gonna do the other thing first?” Nicole asked, grabbing the coffee to stop it from tipping again as Waverly bounced back onto the bed.

“We’ll definitely find time for that but I thought we could make a start while you finish breakfast.”

Nicole blinked, “The DVD or the sex because I’m always up for a challenge?”

“The DVD,” Waverly said and flipped open her laptop and began organising the discs, “Oooh, I’m so excited,” she gushed.

“I’m glad,” Nicole said, less than enthusiastically and looking wistfully at Waverly’s shoulder knowing that a kiss planted there would lead to nothing but a rebuttal and insistence that she focus on some British sci-fi nonsense. There was nothing Nicole didn’t love about Waverly and her passion was one of her favourite things about her but her enthusiasm for British TV was something she was still struggling to get her head around. But then again, she’d used up all her excuses and clearly distraction wouldn’t work so it seemed that the inevitable was happening: she was going to have to watch _Doctor Who._ She was going to spend her day off watching a British dude fly around in a blue box. The things you do for love.

“The best place to start is the beginning. Obviously,” Waverly said and settled herself next to Nicole and carefully positioned the laptop between them, “We’re not actually starting at the beginning, beginning as those episodes are actually quite hard to get hold of because they were made in the 1960s but the reboot kind of starts everything over but also carries it on, you know? Now, it was made in 2005 so it could seem a little dated but it makes up for it with the story telling,” she explained.

“Right…” Nicole said, only half listening, hoping the coffee would give her the energy to match Waverly’s enthusiasm and trying not to think about how long ago 2005 was and how many episodes that must mean there were.

Waverly had got the DVD loaded as she monologued and she snuggled into Nicole’s side and pressed play. Nicole had to admit that the theme tune coupled with the swirling graphics did a good job of setting the mood, despite being very early 2000s. Besides, there was something strangely endearing about the Time Lord with the strangest British accent she’d ever heard. And it did help that Rose was kind of hot. She found herself wondering how long it would be until living plastic was a problem Purgatory faced but decided it wouldn’t be the worst thing they’d encountered, considering all the other shit they’d battled. And anyway, now she knew how to handle it. She was sure Jeremy would be able to replicate that concoction.

“So what do you think?” Waverly asked, looking eagerly up at her as soon as the closing credits rolled.

Nicole nodded, “Better than I expected,” she conceded.

“See, I told you I had good taste.”

“Well, I knew that,”Nicole said and leaned in for a kiss.

Waverly pulled away after a disappointingly short amount of time, “Don’t you want to carry on watching?”

“Sure but what about the other thing we had planned?” she asked, sliding a hand along Waverly’s thigh.

“We’ve got plenty of time for that,” Waverly said, resting a halting hand on Nicole’s, “but I always feel that you can never watch just one episode.”

Waverly hit play before Nicole could respond and she knew she had lost. It was compelling in its own dorky way and Nicole could see why Waverly loved it so much especially when they travelled back in time. Besides, it was giving her countless gift ideas for birthdays and Christmases and there was something farcical about the Daleks and the Slitheen were oddly cute. Even though Waverly made it abundantly clear that these were not the correct responses, it was hard to believe that they were actually a threat. Before she knew it, they’d powered through seven episodes and she realised that maybe she was enjoying herself and not just because Waverly had been wrapped in her arms the entire time.They were kept fuelled by Waverly’s secret drawer of snacks and Nicole did manage to finish her breakfast whilst watching Charles Dickens be tormented by ghostly aliens but it probably would have been nicer had it have been warm.

The eighth episode hit a bit differently - even compared to the one where the world ended. It had been established early on that Rose’s dad was dead and the inevitable had had happened she had asked the Doctor to take her back to meet him. Waverly didn’t say anything but Nicole knew throughout the episode that she was thinking about where she would go if she could travel in time and more importantly, who she would go back to see and all the things she could change about her chequered childhood. Nicole knew this because she knew Waverly but also because she was thinking the same thing. However, the ending of the episode made the consequences of meddling in time abundantly clear and she realised that some things were simply meant to be, no matter how painful the path. Looking at Waverly, she knew that to be true.

They were entwined even more closely by the end of the episode, both of them seeking the comfort of the other and finding it without saying anything. Waverly wordlessly hit pause and they just stayed absolutely still, knowing exactly what the other was thinking and feeling. Eventually, Waverly looked at Nicole, “You ready to carry on?” and when Nicole nodded, she just pressed play. It was then, they were suddenly interrupted by the door being kicked open and Wynonna appearing dramatically in the doorway.

“I expected to interrupt you doing something embarrassing again but I didn’t think it would be this bad,” she said as she saw the DVD strewn bed.

“Wynonna,” Waverly squeaked, “what are you doing?”

Wynonna sat on the end of the bed, “breakfast in bed seemed to be taking quite a long time and I got worried about dehydration or, I don’t now, friction burn.”

Nicole pulled a face, “that’s not how--”

“Whatever,” Wynonna interrupted, “Haught you are whipped like cream if she’s got you watching that show about a magical blue box,” she sniggered, “that sounds like it should be a sex thing,” she added.

“Wynonna,” Waverly said, “you know that _Doctor Who_ is so much more than the TARDIS and I know that you know what that is,” she shuffled up to make room in the bed, “Just admit it, Wynonna. You love it too,”

“Ugh fine. One episode” Wynonna rolled her eyes and clambered into bed between the two of them. Nicole had to struggle to stop herself from being catapulted out of bed and Waverly found herself forced into the space she’d vacated for Wynonna as the couple sandwiched the interrupting Earp, “Where are we up to?”

“The Empty Child.”

“Oohhh, I love that one! I mean….” her eyes glimmering with excitement before she caught herself and she cleared her throat.

Waverly grinned smugly, “See! You’re as much of a nerd as the rest of us.”

“That doesn’t leave this room,” Wynonna said seriously and pointed a warning finger in her sister’s face.

Waverly grinned and hugged her before resuming the marathon.

‘The Empty Child’ made Nicole feel terror like she hadn’t felt in a long time and she wished Waverly was still next to her so she could cling to her pathetically. It was a safe sort of terror, one that was almost fun as deep down, she knew that she wasn’t about to die despite the commitment of a child in a gas mask. Even Wynonna was scared or at least utterly transfixed although it was clear she’d never admit it. She clutched at a pillow until her knuckles were white and, very uncharacteristically, she didn’t say a word. When the nano-genes had done their work and fixed most of war torn London, Wynonna didn’t leave her spot between the two of them and watched excitedly as the disc ran onto the next episode. Nicole realised that this marathon - and her day-off - was now a family affair. More importantly, she realised she didn’t care.

***

By the time they made it to the end of the first season, Nicole’s plans for ‘snuggles’ with Waverly and a hike were long forgotten. Yes it was dated but it was paradoxically timeless and she knew that Waverly was right: it was impossible to watch just one episode. The fact that Wynonna was still there sat between them was evidence enough of that. Nicole was open mouthed when the Doctor transformed into a skinny guy with floppy hair. It had never occurred to her that the guy with the leather jacket wasn’t here to stay. It just made her even more ready to continue onto the Christmas special and find out what the new Doctor could do.

“I bet this wasn’t how you thought your day off would go?” Wynonna said, “Waverly launching into her mission to make you as dorky as her.”

Waverly retaliated before Nicole could speak by smacking her sister with a pillow.

“You know,” Nicole said, “I don’t mind.”

“You don’t?” Waverly and Wynonna said together.

“I’ve got to admit, _Doctor Who_ was much better than I expected,” Nicole said, looking at their expectant faces, “I’m a sucker for a British accent and some of those creatures could give revenants a run for their money.”

Waverly punched the air triumphantly. “ I knew you’d love it! I bet you wish you hadn’t waited this long.”

“I’m not sure I’d go that far,” Nicole said, “but I am looking forward to being able to watch more.”

“So you’re a Whovian now?” Wynonna asked as Waverly grinned proudly at the her use of that word.

“I wouldn’t got that far,” Nicole said cautiously, “You know what the one thing they would make the show better is?”

“What?” Waverly said.

“If the Doctor was a woman.”

“Can I tell her?” Wynonna whispered loudly to Waverly.

“What?” Nicole exclaimed before realising, “No…”

“Yes!” Waverly and Wynonna grinned.

“But not until the eleventh season,” Waverly added.

“Well we better get watching then,” and Nicole hit play.


End file.
